everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Ever After High Wiki:Notability
As the ''Ever After High'' franchise grows, so too must the . And this does not only mean edits to existing pages, but also the creation of entirely new pages. But that in turn raises the question: What topics deserve their own page? The has a few notability guidelines as detailed below to answer that question. Mind, these are by no means set rules, as what constitutes a worthwhile topic evolves with the wiki's growth and exceptional cases always exist. Creating a page There are three ways to start creating a new page. One can click the Contribute button in the upper right corner and select "Add a Page"; one can follow a red link (of which a collection is found ), or one can fill out the intended page address in the address bar and click "Create". What follows is a blank slate to work with. It is generally advised to switch from Visual to Source mode when making edits and this goes doubly so for page creation. The reason is that while Source does require much more knowledge of wiki coding than Visual, it also offers much more control and does not produce unnecessary by-coding as Visual is prone to do. If the new page is part of a 'series', like another webisode page or another character page, it is worth copy-pasting an older page within that series and on the new page delete and replace what is not true or relevant to the new page's topic. An easily forgotten part of creating a page is categorizing it. Every page needs to be in at least one category, so make sure to know where the topic belongs. General guidelines #Before any page is created on own initiative (that is, a page not started because of a red link), the question should be asked how it would benefit the . For instance, which pages should link to it and why isn't the information better off put on an already existing page? The creator also is obliged to at least take care of a few links to the new page. #There are three ways information and pages can be arranged. All information can be put on one page, the information can be spread over a main page and its subpages, and the information can be divided among multiple unrelated pages. Consider what would be the best arrangement for new information. #Page creation, just like any edit, must be done for the sake of the . The wiki has seen a number of pages come (and go) that were created because the user wanted to claim a page as theirs. This is a misguided view on the purpose of pages, and has led to much unwarranted anger when "their" page was deleted (for not being a worthwhile topic, not allowed, or not up to standards). Pages aren't anyone's. In the same vein, users shouldn't rush to create a page from scratch. Knowing what a page requires comes from experience, so contributions should start in the form of small edits. Specific guidelines People Principally, all people who have been personally involved with EAH deserve a page. This means that, for instance, Jonquil Goode, who who voices several characters for Ever After High, deserves a page, but One Direction, which was the inspiration for the fictional band One Reflection but not itself involved with EAH, does not deserve a page. There are no location~localization limits to people who deserve a page. For instance, the Latin American voice actress of Raven Queen deserves as much a page as the USAmerican one. Companies The guidelines applied to people are also applied to companies. Characters The main guideline for characters (pets included) is that if they have a name or title, whether individually or as a group, they are qualified as notable. Whether the name is found within the fiction, within the credits, or within an official secondary source does not matter. Evidently, there are some characters, such as Mocky and Rugsy, who have names but are very low profile characters, but they still are suitable for a page. A few characters manage to be notable even without name or title. Examples of this are the three little pigs and the gingerbread gym teacher. In case of the three little pigs, their page is warranted because there is a strong suggestion they will stay in the webisodes prominently, but the same can't be said for the lunch lady. In this, the applies a group hierarchy. That is, characters that belong to the Ever After High staff are considered to not just be characters, but also extensions of Ever After High, the franchise's main location. This means they are considered to inherently have a right to a page (as per the location qualifications) unless nothing can be said or shown about them. Nameless students, nameless creatures, and nameless characters thoroughly unrelated to the school require much more to qualify for a page, or else they are lumped along on the appropriate backgrounder page. Basically, any of these characters needs to have activity consistency, showing up regularly (possibly within the story arc) and most of the time in notable scenes. For instance, a character that shows up ten times just walking in the background is not interesting, but a character that shows up twice, once talking to the cast and once getting turned into a chicken, potentially is. A good example of a notable backgrounder is the son of the Hero of Haarlem, since he is recognizable and notable in his role. In case of doubt, it's best to ask an admin what they think of a certain character getting their own page. Locations The guidelines applied to characters are also applied to locations, with the added note that the location has to have been featured in fiction. Dolls All doll assortments are worth a page of their own. Merchandise Right now, the merchandise organization is lacking and there are no guidelines on how to sort the information. All (official) merchandise deserves a mention on the wiki, and suggestions how to organize the information are welcome. Images Images on the EAHWiki are monitored daily by admins on the wiki, to ensure that image spam is cleaned out and that users are following the image policy, which is keeping no more than 5 images on their user pages. Images uploaded by the user to their own user page can be named however the user sees fit. However, if a user would like to submit an image for article use, they must comply with the general rules. * Character page galleries only support official art drawn by Mattel-associated illustrators or art scanned off a doll box. Like all the images on the Ever After High Wiki, they must have a white background, a correct file naming, and converted to .jpg format if needed. It is highly recommended to annotate any sources if the image is not of your own. ** All images need to follow a naming format. An example of this would be: "(name of source) - (descriptive wording).jpg". In a webisode image-scenario, the name of a webisode would be in the front of the name, i.e.: "Catching Raven - heart clouds.jpg". However when naming an official art images, they must be named like: "Profile art - Apple White.jpg". Though official art images vary, so please regard what type of art the image is. The cartoon pages are notably one of the only pages which support image galleries. Keep in mind that there is a specific set of rules to adding images to this gallery, and they are as follows. Any user who is unable to follow these rules will have their image deleted or renamed. * All images must be resized to 640x360 pixels before added to any cartoon page, also under the .jpg file extension/format. * Following the image naming system from above, all images must be named correctly. * In the gallery, images must be placed correctly in chronological order. * Appearance-wise, the images must be taken in a vivid background with visible characters. Any characters in the background are technically not part of the shot, thus it would be unnecessary to add that to their cartoon page. ** For example, an image of Sparrow (slightly blurred in the background,) standing in the back is added to his cartoon page, but he is staring at Milton and Giles who are the main focus of the image. * The character(s) must have closed mouths and eyes open. This is referring to characters caught mid-blink. Unless the character(s) are hanging jaws or are awe-struck, then images which do not fit this description are inefficient. * Characters in a large group with the focus of all of them together are recommended practice. Category:Site administration